


Anniversary and surprises

by himmelsky



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boyfriends Being Sweet, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Smut, bottom!Lukas, boyfriends surprising each other, top!Philip, why wouldn't Lukas bottom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himmelsky/pseuds/himmelsky
Summary: Lukas has a couple of surprises in store for Philip on their anniversary. Philip doesn't even know it's their anniversary.





	Anniversary and surprises

**Author's Note:**

> So, I discovered AO3 a couple of months ago and have not been able to retract from it ever since. I am obsessed with Eyewitness and SKAM.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who keeps posting on here. You are all so talented. This is my humble contribution.
> 
> Don't ask me what happend when I wrote this. I thought I would make a small piece, but didn't manage to stop and over 5k came out. Uups.
> 
> Please consider that this is my first work on AO3. It's my first fan fic. It's my first time writing smut in English.
> 
> Sorry for the shitty title. I suck at titles.

Lukas was excited. He almost felt giddy at the thought of the surprise he had for Philip. Cooking him a fucking dinner. Nothing to fancy, he knew his limits, just some pasta with chicken and stuff. To be honest, he asked Rose to help him out. She had quirked one eyebrow at him and grinned when he asked her for some pin pointers on how to cook it, and insisted that she should teach him how to do it, not only give him advice about it. Because, honestly, she knew how bad he was in the kitchen, as she had put it. He was feeling grategul for that now. Him feeling a bit nervous about how Philip would react to his surprise, probably would have made him fuck it up if it wasn't for Rose's lesson a couple of days ago. He had had to make up an excuse for not spending the afternoon with Philip though, watching the boyfriend's disappointed look on his face and hating that he had to lie about it to him, but it would be worth it, hopefully. He had even planned for dessert, ice cream, pistachio, Philips favourite.

He was almost done preparing the food, when he heard the front door open and Philips voice asking, "Lukas?"

"In here, babe!", he replied. He felt his heart flutter when he realised Philip had entered the house without knocking, knowing Bo was away for the weekend. It felt...domestic, so nice. He loved how normal it made him feel, and so happy that Philip felt secure enough about Lukas, about them, to feel enough like he belonged there to just enter his house.

"What's going...", he heard Philip say as he entered the kitchen, pausing mid-sentence, before blurting out, "What have you done!?"

"Uh, I am making us dinner..?", Lukas said, looking questioning at Philip.

He knew Philip would be surprised, but he sounded so shocked, Lukas almost found it insulting. Was it really that unlikely that he would ever cook a meal!?

"No, not that. Your hair!"

"Oh."

Lukas had forgotten about that. "Uh, don't you like it?", he asked.

Philip just stood there for a couple of seconds, mouth hanging open, eyes wide in surprise, before quickly moving around the counter to where Lukas was standing beside the stove, leaning against him, his hands carding through Lukas's hair.

"When did you do it?"

"Today, after school. I went to the hairdresser after we said good bye to each other. Honestly, Philip, you saw me just a couple of hours ago. There hasn't been enough of a time gap since we last saw each other that you could be asking me that.", Lukas said, smiling as he saw the wonder in Philips eyes, his hands still carding his hair. He repeated, "Don't you like it?".

Philip looked up at Lukas in awe, before taking a step back, looking up at Lukas's face. "I love it!", he exclaimed. "It looks really good on you. Is that.., is that your natural hair colour?"

Lukas grinned, "Yeah, well pretty much. I had it dyed. I forgot you haven't seen me with brown hair before, huh?"

Without answering Philip leaned back in, touching Lukas's hair again, before making their noses touch and placing a soft kiss on Lukas's lips. "No, I haven't."

Lukas grabbed on to Philip's waist with both hands, pulling him closer and pressing his lips firmly against Philip's. He then pulled away slightly, making enough space between them so he could speak. His voice soft he said "I like that you love my hair. Now let me finish cooking before the delicious dinner I have planned for us gets ruined." He turned back to the stove, checking that the pasta wasn't overcooked, which it wasn't. It still needed a couple of minutes.

"Wow, you're just full of surprises tonight", Philip sounded impressed. "What are you making?", he asked, leaning over Lukas's shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of the content in the casseroles. "Just some pasta and chicken... and stuff", Lukas answered.

"Just... some pasta and chicken... and stuff!?", Philip repeated, sounding like a parrot. "How? I mean, why? What's going on? I have never seen you cook ... anything! I mean, all you have served me that you've made me yourself was, like... toast with butter and jam, or something. Are you sure that's eatable?"

"Hey, have some faith!", Lukas uttered, faking being insulted. "I can learn new things, you know."

"Why?", Philip blurted out, not understanding why Lukas was putting in the effort. 

"Because..., because I wanted to do something nice for you on our six months anniversary", Lukas exclaimed, turning around to look at Philip. He could see Philip blushing, looking down at the floor, then looking back up. God, he was so beautiful when he looked like that, cheeks blushed, eyes questioning, some of his hair falling over his forehead. 

"Six months anniversary?", Philip sounded unsure.

"Yeah, it's been six months since we first kissed in the cabin", Lukas said, stepping closer to Philip, his hands on Philip's shoulders, their foreheads slightly touching. He felt a warmth spread in his chest looking at Philip's face, his lips, his eyes, oh, his dark brown eyes.

"Oh, I didn't realise", he heard Philip whisper, blushing and looking down again, sounding a bit sad.

"Hey", Lukas said, bending his head down to kiss his boyfriend on his soft lips, the lips he had just been looking at. "I did this to make you happy. Please don't be sad. This was supposed to be a good thing." He placed the index finger of his right hand under Philip's chin and tilted his head a bit upwards, so that he could look Philip in the eyes. "I love you, you know. Please be happy."

"I just feel bad for not even thinking about us having anniversaries", Philip admitted.

"Well, don't. I don't see it that way. I'm just so happy we're together, after all the shit we went through..., that I put you through, and yes, I know I shouldn't be thinking about it, you've told me a hundred times, at least, but I can't... I want to make it up to you. Sorry, I know I'm rambling now. But my point is, I just wanted to do something nice for you, because you're amazing and I think you, we, are worth celebrating. Ok? Shit, I am so bad with words", Lukas laughed, looking away and blushing.

"No! You are not", Philip stated. Now it was his time to make Lukas look him in the eyes, pressing his hand gently against Lukas’s cheek, making him turn his face towards Philip. "You've become so much better at talking about what you are thinking and feeling. I really appreciate the effort you've made when it comes to that. And the effort you are making tonight. Just look at this! You are fucking cooking! What's up with that?"

Lukas had to smile at that.

"And you have made it up to me", Philip continued, "in so many ways, you have no idea. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Lukas felt Philip's arm around his neck before their lips met in a deep open mouthed kiss. Lukas felt his heart drop into his stomach, and he placed his arms around Philip's waist tightly. They stayed like that a minute or so, kissing and humming into each other’s mouths, before Lukas broke away from the shorter boy. Philip let out a disappointed sound, trying to lean back in.

"Babe, let me finish our dinner", Lukas said smiling. "It would be a shame if it got ruined and you missed the pleasure of eating the delicious home cooked dinner your boyfriend made for you", he said, grinning now.

"Wow, self-esteem much?" Philip joked as he hopped onto the counter next to the stove, where Lukas was patting his hand to get Philip to exactly do so.

"You know it will be great", Lukas insisted, smiling. "I even got you dessert and everything!

"Yeah?", Philip said, looking at Lukas checking the pasta and stirring in the sauce with chicken...and stuff. It actually smelled good. He told Lukas, who smiled proudly and moved in between Philips legs and kissed him soft on the forehead, before proclaiming dinner was ready and that Philip should take place at the table.

Dinner was actually quite good, and Philip gave Lukas so much praise about it, Lukas found himself blushing.

After they finished eating, Philip helped Lukas clean up in the kitchen before they moved to the living room to have the dessert there. They cuddled up close to each other on the couch, with each of their own bowl with ice cream. Lukas grinned as he watched how Philip enjoyed his dessert, looking at how he licked the spoon with every mouthful. It looked so innocent, but yet sinful at the same time. Lukas felt his head spin.

Philip caught him watching. "What?"

"Uh, nothing..."

Philip smirked, put his bowl away on the coffee table, before pulling Lukas's bowl out of his hands and putting it next to Philip's on the table.

"Hey, I was eating that!", Lukas said, frowning a bit. "Just because you don't want any more, doesn't mean that I..."

He didn't get any further, before he felt Philips warm lips against his own. Oh, he guessed he could deal with his ice cream being taken away from him if it meant that he got to kiss his boyfriend instead. Especially if it meant kissing his boyfriend like this, open mouthed, wet and warm. Lukas felt himself getting excited with Philip's sudden eagerness. Philip was literally in his lap now, straddling Lukas, his knees on either side of Lukas's thighs. Lukas felt his cheeks being cupped by Philip's hands as Philip deepened the kiss. Lukas felt his head spin even more, his breath catching in his throat.

When Philip broke the kiss and relocated himself next to Lukas on the coach after about a minute or so, Lukas found himself out of breath, his whole body tingling. "What was that for?", he asked. 

"Just to say thank you", Philip said sincere. "No one has cooked me dinner like this before."

"No one has cooked you dinner before?", Lukas asked amused.

"You know…, not like this. Not, like in a romantic kind of way, celebrating an anniversary."

"So, you think this is romantic, do you?" Lukas couldn't help letting out a pleased little laugh, cocking his right eyebrow at Philip.

"Shut up, you know what I mean!" Lukas saw Philip's cheeks blushing, before the blushing stopped, his face becoming somewhat thoughtful, before Philip exclaimed "Fuck it, you cooking me dinner is romantic. Deal with it!"

Philip leaned back against the coach, arms crossed against his chest, a small teasing pout on his lips. Lukas knew Philip was faking being upset with him, and he loved Philip for it.

"Babe, don't be mad at me", he said. "I'm only teasing you. I was hoping you would find it romantic. You deserve some romance, fuck you deserve everything! Come here." He stretched his arm around Philip's shoulders and pulled him close against his chest, nuzzling his hair. He felt Philip soften against him.

They stayed like that for a while. Sitting close to each other, at some point entwining their fingers, making small kisses from time to time. Lukas found himself being wrapped up in how nice it felt, how lucky he was, how grateful he was for Philip. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned down towards Philip, placing a lingering kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth. He could both hear and feel how Philip hummed against his lips. Before he knew it, he had grabbed his hips and pulled Philip into his lap, Philip’s legs on either side of Lukas’s own, their position back to where they had been before.

He felt Philip’s lips part at he gently pressed his tongue in the other boy’s mouth, seeking his tongue with his own and finding it.

Before long the kiss grew passionate. Lips being nibbled on. Tongues licking lips. Breaths growing heavier. Small moans filling the air between them. Philip had his arms around Lukas’s neck, which made his shirt pull up a bit, leaving a small gap between the waistband of his tight black jeans and the white shirt he was wearing. Lukas’s fingers found the gap while caressing his boyfriend’s torso. He carefully stroked the soft, soft skin there with his fingers, making Philip shudder. He could easily have continued, moving this forward, like they had done so many times by now. They had found their own rhythm when it came to this, to sex, and Lukas loved it, he loved sex with Philip. But this time he wanted something else than what they usually used to do. He had been thinking about it for some time now, and as time had passed, he found himself more and more excited by the idea.

So just as Philip was about to pull him sideways so that he could lie on his back with Lukas on top of him, Lukas pulled his head back and broke the kiss. He saw confusion in Philip’s eyes, which was exchanged with wonder as he saw Lukas smiling at him.

“What?”, Philip asked.

“Uh, I want to ask you something”, Lukas replied.

“Ok?”

“Yeah, actually I want to ask you to _do_ something.”

“In bed?”, Philip smirked.

“Uh, yeah…”

“What is it?”

Lukas could see the small curious smile all over Philip’s face. Philip was always so willing in bed, always consenting when Lukas asked something of him. Lukas could pretty much do whatever he wanted with him. It was just how the dynamic between them had been since they first came together, Lukas always on top, taking the initiative, Philip happy to let Lukas take the lead. Lukas knew Philip did it because he knew that that was the way Lukas felt most comfortable.

“Do you remember a couple of weeks ago when you had your finger inside me while sucking me off?”

“Yes”, Philip said, raising his eyebrows, smiling. “What about it? Do you want me to do it again?”

“Well, no…” Lukas felt himself blush a little, even though he knew there was no need to feel embarrassed when he was with Philip. Philip never made fun of him in bed.

“Ok. Well I can’t do something to you if you don’t tell me what it is you want. Baby, please tell me that you want.”

Lukas felt thankful Philip was so straight forward, making this so easy for Lukas. He pulled at Philip to kiss him, before looking his boyfriend in the eyes. “I want us to reverse it. I mean, I want to bottom. I want to know what it feels like.” He held Philip’s gaze, waiting for a reply. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Ok. Are you sure? I mean you have never wanted to before? You don’t have to do it on my account. You know I’m happy with what we do in bed, right?”

“Yeah, I know. But I have been thinking about it for a couple of weeks now. And the more I have been thinking about it, well, …I want to ok?”

“Ok.”

“Ok? So, you want to too? Like to top? Because we don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” The last thing Lukas wanted, was to make Philip do something against his will. He would never let Philip do something against his will again.

“Relax, Lukas. I love it when you’re on top, but I wouldn’t mind it too much if you bottomed for me”, Philip said with a clever-looking grin on his face.

“Oh, you wouldn’t mind it _too much_ , would you!?”, Lukas laughed. “You little shit.”

“Hey, you won’t be calling me that when you’re bottoming…”, Philip said, playfully pushing his hands against Lukas’s chest.

“Oh, no?”, Lukas smirked. “What will I be calling you, then?”.

Before climbing off Lukas’s lap, Philip leaned against Lukas, his breath warm against Lukas’s cheek at he whispered “Let’s take his to the bedroom and find out…”

Philip got a head start, but Lukas was right behind him as they made their way up to Lukas’s bedroom hastily. Once inside, they quickly got rid of all their clothes. They had a lot experience at that part now, all shyness about being naked with each other long gone.

Once on the bed, they started making out lazily, Phillip lying on his back, as usual, Lukas on top of him, between Philip’s legs. After several minutes like this, savouring his boyfriend, Lukas pulled back to look into Philip’s eyes, touching his bottom lip with his right thumb, before stroking his fingers against Philip’s jaw. Hovering over his boyfriend he softly whispered “You’re so beautiful, baby. I can’t wait to feel you inside me.”

The kisses grew more frantic after that. Lukas could hear Philip’s small moans in between kisses. He felt his boyfriend’s hands on his back. One stroking at the top, over his shoulder blades, the other one on the lower back, right above his ass. He felt his body tingle at the sensation, aching for more. He couldn’t help himself as he felt the want, the need to speed things up.

Lukas was now leaning on his left forearm, while his right hand was grabbing onto Philip’s thigh, hoisting it up over his own hip. He could feel Philip’s hard dick against his own as he started to grind their pelvises together. He moved his lips from Philips mouth to his neck, just below his ear, leaving wet kisses all the way down to the collar bone, and further down to his chest.

He moved his hand from Philip’s thigh, knowing Philip would keep his leg over Lukas’s hip, to stroke small circles against Philip’s side and ribcage, before gently rubbing against one of Philip’s nipples. He grinded more forcefully against Philip as he heard him moan into the touch.

Lukas’s lips wandered back up to Philip’s. His boyfriend’s mouth seemed to be waiting for him, to be kissed, to be tasted. He loved how Philip was so responsive in bed, his body moving in sync with Lukas’s. It turned him on to see Philip so conclusive every time they came together like this.

That’s why he couldn’t help but let out a yelp when he felt Philip shift and before he knew it he was lying on his back and Philip was hovering over him, his entire face grinning, as if he wanted to say “Hey, you asked for it”.

Philip then kissed him demandingly, sucking on Lukas’s bottom lip, before taking it between his teeth and pulling at it. Lukas was so caught off guard, he only let it happen. Not that he was against it. He found himself aching for more, wanting Philip to take control. It was a feeling he had only recently began to explore, and as it was happening, as Philip was taking the lead, he realised he might have wanted this for a longer time than he had been willing to admit.

He didn’t get the opportunity to dwell much about it though, because Philip was making an effort of making his way speedily across his upper body, the end goal being between Lukas’s legs. Lukas felt his dick twitch as he realised what Philips intentions were. He loved it when Philip have him head.

He felt his back arch off the bed as Philip without further ado took his dick far into his mouth and began sucking on it. “Shit, Philip!”, he exclaimed. The feeling was overwhelming and made him fist his hands in the bed sheets. Philip had caught him off guard, again. Lukas hadn’t known what he had asked for down stairs on the couch.

As the surprise momentum began to fade, Lukas could feel Philip’s tongue licking on the underside of his dick, occasionally moving to the top to grace the slit. He felt a shudder go through his body every time he felt the soft tongue at the top of his dick. Somewhere there was a loud moan, and he vaguely registered that it had to be his, considering Philip was too preoccupied with sucking him off.

He felt a warmth in his lower abdomen as Philip started bobbing his head while humming around his dick. But he didn’t need to tell Philip to stop to prevent from coming, as Philip let go of his dick and moved his lips to the soft skin between the base of Lukas’s dick and his thigh. He licked downwards with a wet tongue, before nuzzling the inner thigh and leaving small kisses there.

Lukas felt his thigh shake uncontrollably under Philip’s mouth. How could he already feel so wrecked? Philip hadn’t even touched his hole yet.

Philip raised his head and licked his lips, his eyes darting between Lukas’s eyes and the area below his dick. Lukas swallowed hard, not quite believing what Philip was asking. He stared at Philip’s face. His boyfriends eyes were wide open and dark, his lips swollen and red, his cheeks flushed in a pinkish colour. He had never looked more beautiful.

“Can I…”, he heard Philip ask, before he found himself nodding embarrassingly eagerly.

Philip dove right back in, his nose and mouth pressing between Lukas’s ass cheeks, as Philip’s hands pulled the cheeks apart, helping to gain access. Philip started off with a trying wet lick over Lukas’s hole. Lukas clenched at the sensation, his dick twitching visibly. Encouraged Philip proceeded to kiss and lick Lukas’s hole.

Lukas didn’t stand a chance as Philips tongue started to push inside him. He felt himself lose control completely. He heard himself groan loudly at the pressure against his rim and he couldn’t stop his head from thrashing from side to side on the pillow under him. Never ever had he felt anything like it. It wasn’t only the feeling of Philips hot and wet tongue against his hole, it was the combination of that and knowing that Philip put his sweet, soft, boyish mouth against his ass hole, that made Lukas fall apart.

He heard the sound of the cap of the bottle of lube being opened, before he felt Philip’s index finger pushing into his hole. He moaned and spread his legs wider, making Philip’s movement more effortless. He could feel Philip’s other hand stroking soothingly at his lower abdomen.

“How, does it feel?”, he heard Philip ask. “Is it ok?”

“Yeah, keep going. I… I’ve done it to myself before, so… It feels good.»

«Yeah? You’ve done this to yourself? Fuck, Lukas. That’s so hot. You’ve never told me. Babe, I want you to tell me stuff like that. I want to know what gets you going in bed.”

“It’s… it’s not long ago I started doing it. I had to try it. You always seem to enjoy it so much when I do it to you. I just…had to try it.”

“And now you want me to fuck you? You enjoy it that much? Fuck, Lukas.”

Lukas was unable to respond as he felt Philip add another finger, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the added pressure against his rim. Philip moved slowly at first, but as Lukas’s hole opened up, he quickened the pace and started twisting and scissoring his fingers. Without any warning Philip bent his fingers, making Lukas for the first time in his life feel the sensation of his own prostate being caressed. His mind went blank and for a couple of second he thought he had lost his vision. Lukas arched even further off the bed than before. An unrecognizable sound left his mouth. It was indescribable. He heard himself beg for more. He heard his boyfriend telling him how hot he was.

Philip kept going. Thrusting his fingers in and out of Lukas, occasionally hitting the sweet spot inside him. Shortly Philip had added a third finger, opening Lukas up even further. Lukas had never felt his ass being filled this much before. He pushed down on Philip’s fingers, wanting more, more, more.

“P- Philip, I want to feel you inside me. Please…”

“Just a little bit longer, baby. I want to make sure you’re ready. I don’t want to hurt you.»

«But, I…»

«Shhh, baby», Philip said, before leaning down to kiss Lukas’s mouth, it causing him to stop the movements with his fingers. Lukas kissed him back sloppily, unable to stay focused at the task, more preoccupied with wriggling his hips impatiently, urging Philip to continue. He didn’t want Philip to stop. Ever.

Philip started up again and kept it going for a while, until he apparently was satisfied with his efforts in preparing Lukas. He slowly pulled his fingers out, against Lukas’s protests.

“Calm down, Lukas. Want to be inside of you now, yeah?” Philip groaned, his eyes full of lust. “God, you are so hot like this, all wrecked for me.”

“Yes, yes, yes, baby…” Lukas breathed, unable to form complete sentences.

He managed to open his eyes and watch Philip as he grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked himself up, before bending down at Lukas to place an open-mouthed kiss against his lips.

Philip looked him in the eyes. “Are you ready, babe?”

Lukas could only nod, trying to make his eyes tell Philip that he wanted this.

Philip apparently wasn’t satisfied with that. “I need you to hear you say it, Lukas. Are you ready?”

Lukas swallowed heavily, before he managed to let of a small whisper. “Yes, please…please do it.”

Philip kissed him again, before he situated himself between Lukas’s legs. With each of his hands he pulled Lukas’s thighs up and apart, leaving Lukas’s hole exposed. Lukas shivered in anticipation as he felt Philip’s dick against his hole.

Slowly Philip pushed his dick inside of Lukas. Inch by inch he was filled up, until Philip had bottomed out. He felt so full, so stretched out, but yet so good. He looked up at Philip and saw his boyfriend’s brown eyes staring back at him inquiring. Before Philip could even ask, he let out a small moan, saying “I’m ok. Just give me a sec. It’s just…a bit much”.

He felt Philips hands in his hair, his nose against his cheek, his lips against his own. He melted into Philips soothing touches, knowing that his boyfriend just wanted him to feel good. He let himself be embraced in Philip’s touches until he felt enough at ease to continue. “Please”, he whispered, eyes closed. “Move.”

And Philip did.

The feeling of Philip’s dick slowly pulling out of Lukas’s ass, making sweat break out on his entire body, was so overwhelming. The sensation was so new, like nothing he has ever felt before. Philip’s fingers were nothing in comparison. He didn’t know what to do with himself, how to breathe, where to put his hands, how to think. It was just the sensation, sensation, sensation of Philips dick, dragging along the walls inside him, pulling out, until he was at the edge of Lukas’s rim. But Lukas barely had time to register the disappointment of Philips dick no longer being inside of him, before he felt Philip starting to thrust back in. Philip went slow, so slow. It was the most passionate feeling Lukas had ever had run through his body.

"Babe, look at me", Philip said.

Lukas’s eyes fluttered open, his eyes finding his boyfriend’s as he once more felt himself being filled up. He felt lost in Philips gaze, in his golden-brown eyes that were filled with love and lust. He felt an ache in his chest, a pain in his stomach, a warmth flushing through his entire body. The love he felt for his boyfriend, for Philip, made him feel like his body was going to burst open. He had never imagined how much he could love another being, another boy, Philip.

Philip kept pushing and pulling in and out of Lukas with slow movements, until Lukas couldn’t take it anymore. He needed more. “Please go faster, baby” he moaned into Philips neck. Philip obliged, of course.

The intensity rose as Philip increased the pace of his thrusts. Lukas heard himself moan over and over again. He could feel his dick jump against his stomach, and he felt precome leaking from the tip, leaving wet marks on his stomach.

He felt Philip’s hands pull at his hips, before pressing his thighs further back to change the angle, making Philip’s dick hit the spot inside him. He let out at growl at the sensation, his hands clawing against Philip’s back, his hips begging for more. He heard Philip moan above him as he continued to thrust with the same angle, hitting Lukas’s spot again, and again, and again, and again.

Lukas knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. By the sound of it, Philip was getting close too.

Lukas tried to sneak a hand between their bodies, gasping “Philip, I need to…”. But Philip pushed his hand aside softly, but determined.

“Let me, babe. I’ll take care of you”, he heard, before he felt Philip grab his dick and started to stroke it firmly. Lukas was gone, he was wrecked. He felt his lower abdomen clench, his ass clench, his back arching off the bed, as he shot his load between their bodies. He had never come as hard before.

He felt his body going languid as the waves of his orgasm eventually left his body. Vaguely he registered that Philip was still thrusting into him, one of his hands holding up Lukas’s thigh to get access. Lukas managed to help lift his leg up, before he noticed his beautiful boyfriend’s face twist in pleasure, a hot moan leaving his lips. He felt Philip’s warm cum shoot inside him as Philip came, before he collapsed on top of him.

They stayed like that, unable to utter a word to each other. As their sweaty bodies started to get chilled, Philip lifted his upper body to kiss Lukas softly, before pulling out to leave the bed. “Just going to get a wet cloth, babe”, he responded to Lukas’s small whine.

“That’s my job”, Lukas said, even though he didn’t think he was able to remove himself from the bed at the state he was in.

“Babe, my cum is leaking from your ass”, Philip smirked, returning to the bed to kiss Lukas again. “Let me clean you up, yeah? Before you make an even bigger mess. Besides, you always take so good care of me after. Let me show you how it feels, how good you take care of me”.

This time Lukas didn’t oppose, but let Philip clean his chest and in between his ass cheeks with the wet cloth he returned with. It almost felt as intimate as the act they had just carried out.

After Philip had disposed of the used cloth, he returned to bed to lie down next to Lukas, his head on Lukas’s chest and one arm across his waist. He heard Philip let out a sigh. Lukas felt content, happy, in love.

“I love you, Philip. Thank you.”

“I love you too. For what?”

“For fulfilling my wish…, in the way that you did. That was amazing, you’re amazing.”

“Thank you for letting me. You don’t know what it means to me that you trust me to tell me what you want in bed.” Philip looked up at Lukas. Lukas couldn’t help himself and bent down to kiss his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering this is my first work on AO3, a kudos and/or comment would be highly appreciated. I might keep writing if you guys like this.
> 
> I am thinking about writing a Eyewitness RPF. The idea of James and Tyler together just kills me. I think I might make it angsty. Sadly there aren't many Eyewitness RPFs in here, and I am a bit unsure if that is something people would want to read. Please let me know!


End file.
